barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flying in Outer Space
Flying in Outer Space is a Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on January 15, 1996. In 1998, the "Season 4" home video, "Barney in Outer Space" is a semi-remake of this. On March 13, 2011, It was later re-released under a different title, "Barney's Outer Space Adventure - The Movie. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids go on a trip to Outer Space. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Jason *Min *Tosha *Ken Reightler as Himself *Meebee(deep) (Alex Saxon) *Robot (Michaela Dietz) Songs Trivia *The Barney costume in Barney Live! in New York City "If the Shoe Fits...", "Shawn & the Beanstalk", "At Home with Animals", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Barney voice in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Baby Bop costume in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Baby Bop voice in "Hoo's in the Forest?". *The BJ costume in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The BJ voice in "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?". *'The Early 1996 backing soundtrack arrangements backgroud in "My Family's Just Right for Me", "Hoo's in the Forest?", "Red, Blue and Circles Too!", "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!", and "It's Raining, It's Pouring...".' *The 1990-1991 Barney doll in "Barney Goes to School" *.The Falling for Autumn! version of "I Love You" is used in this episode. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken in "Sharing Is Caring!". *The kind of space clothes that kids wear for going on a trip to outer space were including space helments, space suits, space gloves, and space boots The colorful to Kidsongs Biggle of the kids's space gloves and space boots used in this home video are color *Min wear the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games" and "Let's Show Respect!" except with red pants she wears the same duck summer sneakers in "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." and a hair-styles in "Gone Fishing!". *Min voice in ". *Tosha wear the same clothes in "Hats Off to BJ!, except with she wears the same sneakers in "Barney's Senes-Sational Day" and a hair-styles in "Practice Makes Music". *Tosha voice in "Barney Live! in New York City". *Carlos wear the same clothes in "Shopping for a Surprise!", except with she wears the same sneakers in "Ship, Ahoy!". *Carlos voice in "Up We Go!". *Jason wear the same clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter!", except with she wears the same sneakers in "Barney's Fun & Games", "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" and "Ship, Ahoy!". *Jason voice in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". * * *At the end of the Barney doll is at the caboose and park. *This video was filmed in August 24, 1995. Barney & Friends I Love You (1995 version) Transcript *Barney: (laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd and Kids: With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (Music ends) *Barney: Aw. (Laughs)